Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka
"Welcome to Kamp Kikiwaka" is the first episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on July 31, 2015. Disney Sets Dates for Descendants Movie, Jessie Spinoff Bunk'dEpisode Title Overview In the premiere episode, the Ross kids arrive at camp. The camp’s owner, Gladys (played by Mary Scheer), is even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to stalk the grounds. With the help of her sneaky niece Hazel, she’s out to get the Ross kids because of her decades-old rivalry with their mom. Plot The episode starts out with Emma, Ravi, and Zuri coming to Camp Kikiwaka. Ravi and Zuri have light luggage, but Emma has more than five bags. Emma asks Gladys to help her carry her things to her cabin. She accidentally calls Gladys a "sir" and Gladys gets angry. She explains to Emma that she haven't shaved her legs in a month and she suddenly turned into a sir. Ravi introduces and Mrs. Kipling to Gladys. He assures her that the possibility of the lizard eating the kids are every remote. Zuri then still suggests that Gladys should hide the bite sized kids to prevent any accidents and that offends Ravi. Gladys brought up the fact that there should be four of the Ross kids. Zuri then explains that Luke is stuck in summer school, probably because he can spell neither of those words. Gladys states that she doesn't care and tells them to sign in with her niece. At the registration table, Hazel sits there while Gladys introduces the Ross kids. Gladys then told them that their parents met at the very camp when they were sixteen. Gladys reveals that she loved Morgan Ross when they were young and still do now. Zuri the makes a comment that she could live her whole life without hearing any of that. Gladys holds a grudge against Christina Ross for falling in love and marrying him and hates her with all of her bones (including her artificial hip). Emma told them that they are the worst welcoming committee ever. Emma then makes a note on he phone to herself, causing her to break the no phones rule. At the Wood Chuck's cabin, Emma and Zuri comes in and meet TIffany. She is studying for the spelling bee in order to get home. If she doesn't win, she will never get home. Her brother once lost, and she haven't seen him in ten months. Lou then comes out and introduces herself as the Wood Chucks head counselor and does the Wood Chucks handshake. Lou asks Emma about her experience in camp, and she says no. She then got asked if she likes kids. Again, she said no and said they are sticky. Lou asks why she wants to be a counselor, and Emma said it wasn't her choice. Emma explains that her mom is a super famous counselor and expects Emma to live up to that. Lou then brings up the fact that Christina's dream catchers actually caught dreams. Gladys walks by saying that Christina caught her dream. Emma then says that it caught hers too of being a fashion designer. Cast Main cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin G. Quinn as Xanderhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt4591680/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast *Nina Lu as Tiffany *Miranda May as Lou *Nathan Arenas as jorge Recurring cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys *Tessa Netting as Hazel Heidi Guest cast *Unknown as Murphyhttp://showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=146695 *Unknown as Dr. Reggie RecklessEpisode Casting *Unknown as NedEpisode Casting Memorable Quotes International Premieres This information is currently unknown. Trivia *This episode will premiere after the Disney Channel Original Movie "Descendants". *This is the first episode of the season and the series. *All of the main characters will be introduced in this episode and some recurring characters. *Unlike most spin-offs, this episode will air while Season 4 of Jessie is still airing. *This episode will be shown as a promo. *This episode was used to be called "Pilot." *Unlike most spinoffs and episodes with guest stars this episode had no cheer for Emma, Zuri, and Ravi. *The theme song is sung at the end of the episode with the campers. *It's revealed that Luke is in summer school explaining his absence in the series. *It's revealed that Hazel really likes Xander and doesn't like Emma. *Christina Ross was mentioned several times throughout the episode. It is also revealed she was a Counselor In Training like Emma. *Gladys is single according to this episode. *Jorge is raised by aliens. *Xander and Emma are in love which explains the plot for the following episode Gone Girl. *Half/Most of the clips in the promo was shown in the first half of the episode. *Clues from this episode shows that Ravi might actually have a real friend 2 actually. Xander and Jorge. *The Kikiwaka might possibly be real. *This episode got 4.2 million views on it's premire night. The highest viewed series premire of 2015. It ranked behind K.C Undercover and Best Friends Whenever. Goofs *In the promo it showed the Ross kids in New York but in this episode it doesn't. However that may just be from the Jessie series finale or just an extra scene for the promo. Or it could be a scene from a future episode. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 2015 Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in July